


Baked Goods

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Prompt: Imagine baking weed brownies for yourself and Sam and Dean having them by mistake.





	Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Have a random drabble! An imagine prompt to get the writing juices flowing. : )

Y/N finished putting away the groceries, then went to the far cabinet to search for her hidden treat. She was in desperate need of a delicious snack. She frowned, seeing the plastic wrapped brownies she had made were no longer in their hiding place. She shuffled items around, before looking in other cabinets and even the fridge, but finding no trace of them anywhere. **  
**

With a heavy sigh, she grumbled, grabbing a drink and shuffling down the hall to find the brothers. She hoped they hadn’t eaten her snack. As she approached the Dean Cave, she could hear the brothers laughing and talking. She stood in the doorway, watching the two of them sat cross-legged on the floor, nearly falling over as they giggled, nibbling on little pieces of… _her brownies!_

“What are you doing?” Y/N announced herself, approaching them slowly before her eye caught sight of the nearly empty plate, the boys picking up crumbs and continuing to eat.

“These brownies are A-MA-ZING!” Dean crooned, a dopey smile on his face. Sam nodded emphatically in agreement, his hair flopping carelessly about his face as he finished off the crumbs. She could see both their eyes were red and narrowed, their faces bright and flushed from laughter.

“You ate all my brownies?” she tried to frown, but their current state forced a smile on her face.

“Sorry, Y/N,” Sam mumbled sheepishly, “We’ll get you more. They were just  _really_  good.”

“I bet,” Shannon chuckled, watching them carefully, “You do know there was a half-ounce of kush in those brownies, right?” she teased, before bursting into a hearty laugh, seeing their shocked expressions.

“Are you for serious?” Sam said, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

“Yep,” she nodded, “It’s why they were  _hidden_  to begin with.”

To their credit, the brothers looked somewhat ashamed, before Dean jumped to his feet with a cocky grin.

“How ‘bout we go out and get some more and then we can have even  _more_  delicious brownies?” he wiggled his eyebrows and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re on, Winchester!” she winked, walking towards the garage, “You’re buyin’, I’m drivin’!”

Dean looked at Sam who smirked and nodded, the two of them following behind her, “You got it, Sweetheart.”


End file.
